


Youtube and Extremis

by BlxkeVoid



Series: Sam and Colby Fics [14]
Category: Avengers, Sam and Colby
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers - Freeform, Crossover, Extremis (Marvel), Hidden Families, Hidden Powers, Marvel - Freeform, Other, depression and anxiety, fluff and comfort, holograms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlxkeVoid/pseuds/BlxkeVoid
Summary: At fifteen, a paralyzed Colby Brock was taken away to undergo a new treatment. It was called Extremis run by a man named Aldrich Killian. It took but Colby Brock didn't know how it worked, Killian never explaining to him exactly what Extremis was.Then Pepper Potts along with Peter Parker appears on his doorstep and explains he needs to go with him, as does Sam.
Relationships: Colby Brock/Corey Scherer, Colby Brock/Jake Webber, Colby Brock/Pepper Potts, Colby Brock/Peter Parker, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, Colby Brock/Tony Stark, Jake Webber/Tarayummy, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Sam Golbach/Katrina Stuart, Sam Golbach/Steve Rogers
Series: Sam and Colby Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687621
Kudos: 6





	Youtube and Extremis

\------  
COLBY  
\------  
Sam and I were playing video games. Jake and Corey were on a trip with Elton with no set date to come back home. I beat Sam again, "Oh come on dude! That was such a cheap win!" Sam said and I laughed. 

"A win is still a win," I said then there was a knock on the door, "Were you expecting anyone?" I asked and he shook his head. I went over to the door and opened it. Peter Parker, aka Spiderman, and Pepper Potts was standing there, "Um you might have the wrong house," I stated instantly. 

"I assure you that we do not, Mr.Brock," Pepper said and my eyes widened, "You and Mr.Golbach need to pack a bag and come back to the Avengers facility with us."

Sam walked up, "Um why? We're just two kids from Kansas. We have no powers," he said and I nodded in agreement. 

Pepper sighed, "Please just do as I say," she said and we just nodded. 

We quickly packed our bags then we boarded the airplane they had. Sam and I were tense, honestly slightly scared. We reached the Avengers facility and were taken into an empty conference room. We sat there for a good while until somebody walked in. My eyes widened when Tony Stark walked in, "Hello boys," he said. 

"We thought you were dead," Sam said, "Hell the whole world does."

"That's true, but rather I've been in hiding since the fight with Thanos. We've been waiting until I am back to my new form of completely healthy. Arm paralysis, PTSD, etcetera," he said with a small laugh, "But what I want to do is learn about you two more. Samuel, what do you know about your family?" he asked suddenly. 

We looked at each other and I nodded, "I mean not much, to be honest," he said, "I know about my living family members but nothing about my ancestors or anything. D-Do I have hidden powers or something?" he asked. 

"Well yes," Tony said bluntly, "Because you Sam Golbach, are actually Sam Rogers. Steve come in!" he said and Captain America himself walked in, "Sam, meet your true father. Captain Steve Rogers."

Sam stood up, "I mean no disrespect sir, but you've got the wrong kid. Like I said, I'm just a kid from Kansas. I mean look at me," he said. 

"Samuel, you are my son, and your mother is your mother. But the man you grew up with is not your father," Steve explained, "Your mother was chosen by SHIELD to carry a child born of my DNA to try and recreate a new Captain America because I had not yet been found. As odd as it was, they froze what they needed to to make another super-soldier. While it was a risky thing because they had no idea how long it would last, they did it anyway, and you were born."

Sam scoffed, "No I refuse to believe that," he said, "It's impossible."

"Actually it's not," Tony said and handed Sam a folder, "That is your DNA tested with your adoptive father, your mother, and Steve," he explained and we looked at it, "Believe us now?" he asked and Sam nodded. "Steve why don't you and Sam go talk?" he said. 

Steve nodded and they left, "What about me?" I asked, "I'm not your secret son am I?" I asked and both Pepper and Tony laugh. 

"No, but you are very special," Pepper said, "You are the last living Extremis soldier alive."

I grew confused, "Extremis was an experimental medication to heal my paralysis from the crash," I said, "What do you mean soldier?" 

Tony pulled something up on the screen and it was of a battle, "That was the battle between me and Aldrich Killian in 2013," he said, "Killian had created this extreme form of genetic manipulation that he called Extremis that uses nanotechnology. In fact Pepper had gone through it as well but I reversed the effects for her," he explained. "This Extremis healed the damage caused by your accident, but subsequently gave you powers beyond your imagination."

"If I had powers I would know," I said and crossed my arms, "I mean no disrespect but are you sure you're files aren't wrong?"

"His files are right, and my memory is as well," Pepper said and I got confused, "I saw you in the lab. You were unconscious the entire time, but you look like you did when you were 15. Killian said because you were too young at the time you would just get the healing aspect, but you would develop powers as you got older. Truth be told I believed you to be dead until Peter said that Karen had gotten your heat signature while in Los Angeles."

"And the heat signature you're giving off right now proves it," he said and pulled up a video of the heat signatures in the room. I was basically glowing compared to them, "You are the last living Extremis soldier."

I took a deep breath, "So what does this mean for me? Am I going to be killed?" I asked quickly. 

Tony shook his head, "No. You are going to be taught to learn your powers. You are going to join Peter in creating the next generation of Avengers along with Sam," he said, "Samuel has the super-soldier serum coded into his DNA, he always has since birth, but it needs to be jump-started. With his consent, we will jump-start it."

"We have lives, Mr.Stark," I said, "We're YouTubers and massive influencers. We have friends in LA and family in Kansas."

"Peter lives a perfectly capable life while being Spiderman," he said, "I lived a perfectly capable life before I so-called died."

I sighed, "We aren't going to force you, boys, to do anything you don't want to do," Pepper said, "Would possibly meeting your potential future teammates help?" she asked and I nodded. 

"Follow us then," Tony said and we walked out.

We met up with Steve and Sam. We walked into a room that had Peter in it, another boy, and a girl, "Sam and Colby, this is Peter Parker, Harley Keener, and Lila Barton, kids this is Samuel Rogers and Cole Brock."

"Samuel Golbach," Sam corrected him.

"You can just call me Colby," I said. 

"Lila is the daughter of Hawkeye and the next Hawkeye in training. Harley is being trained by me to become the next Iron Man. And as you know Peter, also known as Spiderman," Tony said, "Kids, Samuel Golbach, son of Captain America, and the next Captain America if he so wishes. Colby Brock, the last living Extremis soldier, who will be known to the world as Extremis if he so wishes."

"I'm down," I said and Sam looked at me, "Dude we've always wanted to do something for the world and now we really can."

"Sam, how about you?" Steve said. 

He sighed, "Are we allowed to tell our friends and family?" he asked and Tony nodded, "Fine."

"Well kids since that's settled I have some work to do for these two, please get to know each other," Tony said and they all left. 

"So where are you two from?" Harley asked. 

"Kansas, we've been friends for a very long time," I said, "How about you?" 

Harley sat down, "Tennesse, I actually helped Mr.Stark takedown Killian and the other Extremis soldiers," he explained, "I actually fought one of them. And I was ten."

We all looked at him, "Holy shit," Lila said and laughed, "That's insane. Dad kept me and my family hid from the Avengers until the Ultron threat because they had nowhere safe to go."

Peter sighed, "So who all here was dusted?" he asked, "I was. I was on a different planet. Tony was the last person who I saw before I disappeared."

Sam and I looked at each other, "Sam was, I wasn't," I said. 

"Everyone in my family except my dad," Lila said. 

Harley shook his head, "I wasn't," he said, "My mom and sister were. It was hard."

"It really was," I said, "But we all got through it y'know?"

"Some of us almost didn't," Peter said and it looked like he was about to cry, "If it hadn't been for Hulk and Dr.Strange we would've lost him. Pepper and I truly thought we did for a while there. He was in a coma up until a month ago."

\-----  
TONY  
\-----  
A few had passed since we picked up Sam and Colby. I could tell that they missed their friends and family. I had tracked down Sam's girlfriend, their two roommates, and their family. Sadly their family said they couldn't fly out, but their friends were on the way. Colby had finally gotten the full potential of Extremis and was training with Rhodes to learn combat. Hulk and I were still trying to figure a way out to kick start Sam's super-soldier DNA and was getting close. Soon, Happy arrived with everyone. I went down to greet them since Steve was already training Sam for when he did get his powers. 

"Hello everyone," I said and smiled, "Who is who quickly?" I asked. 

"Katrina Stuart," a girl with blonde hair and dark roots said. 

"I'm Jake Webber and this is Tara," a very emo boy, as Peter would say, said. 

"I'm Corey Scherer," the last guy said. 

"Awesome," I said, "The boys are training but I can take you all down to them," I said and they nodded. We headed inside and down to the training room. Colby was working on trying to focus his heat through the blades of the daggers Shuri had created for him. Sam was working with a shield we had for Steve to train with, "Break time kids!" I called out and they looked at us. 

They smiled and ran over and hugged their friends, "Did you just get here?" Sam asked his girlfriend. 

"Yeah. Mr.Stark set it up," Katrina said. 

\----  
SAM  
\----  
"Why didn't our parents come?" I asked. 

"I reached out to them but they said as much as they would've loved to come and visit, they didn't have the time to," Tony said and I nodded, "I'll let you all catch up." 

He left and we all hugged again, "So a superhero," Corey said, "Oddly it's fitting for you two."

"Sam, what's wrong?" Kat asked me. 

I shrugged, "There's so much I want to ask my parents, but they don't want us to reach out to people yet for some odd reason," I said. 

They looked at each other, "They haven't told you yet?" Jake asked us and we shook our heads, "They don't want you contacting anyone because there's someone looking for you too. Supposedly they want to turn you into a weapon and brainwash Sam to act as their super-soldier."

Our eyes widened, "What!?" we said at the same time. 

"Jake you idiot they weren't supposed to know yet!" Corey said and smacked his side. 

Colby sighed, "I think you guys should go home and come back another day," he said and his hands were turning bright red. They nodded and I asked Clint to take them home. We went up to where Steve and Tony were, "So when you were going to tell us!?" Colby snapped before I could say anything. 

They looked at each other, "Tell you what?" Tony asked. 

"That someone is after us and wants to use us and their own personal weapons and puppets!" I said. 

They looked confused, "What are you talking about?" Steve asked in confusion. 

I got confused, "Wait you guys really don't know what we're talking about," I said and they nodded. "Jake said that there was someone after us. That they want to make Colby into a weapon and brainwash me into being their personal super-soldier."

"And who said this?" Tony asked. 

"Our friend Jake," Colby said. 

"His full name," Steve said. 

We looked at each other, "Jake Webber," I said. 

Tony and Steve looked at each other and suddenly Tony put the facility on lockdown, "I knew that kid looked familiar for some reason," he said, "What are his family members names?" 

"Oh Reggie, Ryan, Jillian, Lora, and Jack," Colby listed off. 

Tony sighed, "Damn it," he said and looked at us, "The Webbers are connected to Hydra. Hydra is the biggest terrorist organization since Steve first became Captain America," Tony said, "Your friend isn't your friend. He's your enemy, and they want to use you two to take us down. And for some reason, he decided to warn you."


End file.
